


Games

by VentMonster (strega)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortals AU, M/M, Michael's Heist, Multi, here, you needed some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strega/pseuds/VentMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were supposed to die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is Immortals AU, so no, they don't technically die, but they don't come back right away. They die for a few hours, then come back.
> 
> This may become part of a series. Or I may add Chapters if I get anymore ideas.

"You know, I really liked you, Geoff." Michael sighed, lifting his gun, shooting Kerry point blank before turning it on Geoff.

Geoff was frozen, unarmed so he could count the money, "Michael...? I brought you into this game, and you're gonna fucking shoot me...?" disbelief mixed with betrayal, and a little bit of pride.

"Micoo?" Gavin blinked.

Michael continued like Gav hadn't spoken, "You're always dragging us into your fucking games! I'm sick of seeing Gavin die! You weren't supposed to make it this far... Ryan... Ray... Jack should've been here instead of Kerry, but hey. I'll work with what I got. Everyone else was supposed to die this round... Including you... So... Sorry." Michael shrugged, and he pulled the trigger without even a flinch.

"Micoo!" Gavin trilled, eyes wide with the Geoff's blood on his skin, looking up at Michael with wide eyes, but he didn't flinch when Michael lifted a hand to cup Gavin's cheek, thumb gently rubbing his cheek bone, smearing the blood.

"You're safe now, Gav. It's okay."

"Gaaaaaaay." Lindsey pulled herself into the boat, rolling her eyes.

"Lindsey...?" Gavin turned his gaze to Lindsey, noting her lack of concern about the scene in front of her.

The woman gave him a grin, sharp and possessive, "We'll keep you safe from here on out, Gav."

And then the boat was moving, and Gavin was being tucked into Michael's side as Lindsey drove.


End file.
